


Hard to Keep a Secret

by SlightlyObsessedwithStories



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, And angst comes in later chapters, Corrupted Steven Universe, Episode: s03e18 Monster Reunion, Gen, It starts with fluff, takes place after it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyObsessedwithStories/pseuds/SlightlyObsessedwithStories
Summary: Especially if you're hiding it from your younger self.Steven knows that his older self is hiding something, he just doesn't know what.
Relationships: Steven Universe & Steven Universe
Comments: 33
Kudos: 280





	1. Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the su time travel au that [space-is-the-place2](https://space-is-the-place2.tumblr.com)/  
> [flynnaw00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnaw00/pseuds/flynnaw00) is currently making a bunch of art for it and has a [ fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139770/chapters/52846882) and a [tumblr](https://sutimetravelau.tumblr.com) for it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven gets taught how to read gem glyph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started to write this before the tens of other versions of Twoie were made.

Steven opened the door, carrying a few pieces of paper filled with Centi's drawings. He and the gems just came back from Centi's ship and he's glad that they let them stay there instead of bubbling them. The gems went to their respective rooms and he ran up wanting to tell his older self _everything_ that happened today. On the edge of the bed, was Twoie, with his _blue_ shirt, humming a tune while writing on a journal he has.

It took a while to get used to the fact that Twoie would keep changing. One day he was there reading "No Home Boys" to him, the next day there was a completely new Twoie, with little to no memory about what happened and wearing a bright blue shirt instead of the black one he always wore.

Once that happened, Steven got the brilliant idea of giving Twoie a journal, so the next time he dissapeared, the new Twoie that came next would know what happened before.

He didn't really write much at first, well at least it seemed like he didn't write much. In the few times Steven got close enough to see what he was writing, it looked more like a bunch of random scribbles and symbols.

Steven looked at the pieces of paper, filled with Centi's drawings and scribbles in green crayon. He looked at the one where she drew scribbles when he asked her name, he couldn't read it.

But maybe Twoie can.

Steven sat next to his older self, still holding the stack of paper, "Hey Twoie!"

He stopped writing and looked at Steven. He smiled while ruffling Steven's hair, "Hey Steven, whatcha holding there?"

"Can you tell me what this says?" Steven gave him the piece of paper with a long scribble on it.

Twoie just stared at the paper for a few seconds, even squinting his eyes trying to read it. Steven was about to ask if he understood it when he turned it upside down and uttered a soft, "Oh."

"Oh, what?"

"She _did_ write her name back then."

"Really?! You know how to read these then!" Steven gave Twoie the rest of the papers. He didn't notice the papers on his lap, startled from Steven practically shouting near his ear.

"Sorry," Steven said, noticing Twoie's expression, "I just wanna know what she wrote."

"I can teach you how to read gem glyph, if you want."

Steven felt like he was about to burst from happiness, "Of course I want to know!" Steven said, excited to learn more about gem stuff. There are stars in his eyes as he imagines himself communicating with _other gems_ using their language.

"Was it hard to learn? I mean, Pearl told me that it was hard and that I won't have any use for it."

"Well, it was at first, but once you know what each symbol means. It's surprisingly easy." Twoie grabbed the pen he was using and wrote something on the back of one of the papers.

There were a few symbols, some diamond shapes and a star at the end. It was a lot neater than Centi's writing, but Steven isn't judging.

"What does that say?"

Twoie turned the paper, Steven's handwriting was on the other side.

"It's our name, Steven Universe."

* * *

Twoie kept teaching Steven every other day. Steven was close to memorizing the gem equivalent of the alphabet. He was writing a letter for Centi, occasionally looking at a paper with a translation from gem glyph to english seeing if he's using the correct symbols.

He should really get a bigger piece of paper, maybe tape some together. Centi would struggle to read what he wrote if it's _this_ small. He remembered having some tape in one of his drawers and ran to grab some.

Steven was about to go back down when the door burst open.

Twoie's back! He can show him how much he knows now!

Steven ran down to greet him with a hug, but...

"Who are you?!" he was immediately shoved away from him.

Steven fell hitting the wooden floor, he can now see that Twoie has a completely different outfit, and has no idea what's going on.

Guess Twoie changed something again. He didn't even get to say goodbye to him.

And like blue shirt Twoie, when he realized what happened, he apologized—a bit more than the last Twoie— and asked what was happening.

Without knowing where the journal was, Steven tried to explain what's been going on for the past few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this fic in my drafts for almost a month now. I guess I finally managed to organize my thoughts enough to write the first part.
> 
> It was originally a one shot like most of my other fics, but I wanted it to have an ending that wasn't a cliffhanger of sorts.
> 
> It would take a while before the next chapters would be done, maybe leave a comment if you liked this?


	2. Some explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven explains a few things to Twoie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Starts a fic  
> Me: Disappears for 3 weeks  
> Me: Is surprised that people have been asking for the next part.
> 
> Sorry for the wait. It's not much, but at least there's a second chapter now. (and a number of chapters in total)

Steven and the new Twoie were both on the couch, Twoie has his gloved hands on his lap, trying to understand what was happening while Steven has been talking about how he understands the time travel stuff that's happened.

"So... what you're saying is that somehow I or different versions of me," _that still sounds a bit weird to him, but he has experienced time travel before, so this wasn't too weird_ , "have gone back in time and everytime they change something they dissapear?"

"Yeah! Then another Twoie—"

"Wait...why are you calling them all, Twoie? From what you told me there were around four or five other Stevens that came before me," the older Steven can see his younger self remembering something.

After a few seconds of thinking, "Oh yeah, silly me, how did I forget." He pulls out his phone and shows him a bunch of pictures, "Every Twoie had a two on their hand!"

For a second there was a look of realization on his face, but it was gone before Steven could look at him.

"Why exactly did you take those pictures?"

"To show you guys how weird it was," Twoie had a confused look and Steven explained, "well the other Twoies didn't really know why there was a number on their hand. Even after some of them read the journal, they still tried everything from soap to healing spit, but for some reason it wouldn't come off."

He swiped through a few, "and they all looked a little different each time! Like this two was black, this two was curly and pink, this two was pointy and inky, this two was smaller than the others and light pink with some red," he stops on the last one. It's not just a hand, it's a picture of both of them together, well the other "Twoie" at least. 

It's strange to stare at a picture with yourself in it. The other Twoie was wearing a blue shirt that he used to wore a year ago, smiling his brightest while both him and Steven were giving peace signs, showing the light blue two on his left hand and Steven with a hand-drawn number one.

They looked pretty happy too. How long has it been since he felt that? 

He got lost in his thoughts until he heard a voice beside him.

"... yours look like?"

"What?" Twoie snapped out of his thoughts, unconsciously holding his left hand and turned to Steven.

"I wondered, what does yours look like?" Steven innocently asked, pointing at his hand.

He held his hand closer to himself, "Why do you need to know? It's _just_ another two." His eyes shifted to the side for a second.

"Yeah, but it could be a different color or look!" He gets his hands a bit too close to his hoodie, "You're the first Twoie that's wore a hoodie. Maybe yours is gray just like it!"

"Sorry Steven, but I really rather not show it to you," he got up and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Steven asked. Getting off of the couch and running towards him, "I'm sorry if that was too much. I won't ask again," he managed to take a hold on his left glove, "just stay, _please."_

He needed to leave, to run away. It was getting late, but just _hearing_ how desperate he was made him risk it, just this once.

"Okay, I'll stay," Twoie felt tiny arms wrap around him. He doesn't know when's the last time someone even managed to get close to him. He hugged him back, it may give him some comfort, but Steven needs it more.

* * *

Steven dreamed of the woods later that night. Trees as far as the eye can see, dark clouds covering the moon and what little light it gave.

He was running. Running away. From who or what, he doesn't know, but he doesn't want to risk getting caught.

There are shouts and weapons thrown, something barely misses him, a light blue blur hitting the tree he ran past.

He got careless, he was surrounded. Three gems that were familiar had weapons summoned.

He let out a roar and they were gone.

* * *

Steven woke up the next day, confused at the dream he had. He wanted to tell the gems or Twoie, but they weren't there this morning.

The gems were probably on another mission, there were still a lot of corrupted gems around after all.

While waiting for them to come back, Steven made some breakfast for both him and Twoie.

Speaking of Twoie, the door opens and in stumbles Twoie to the couch, falling asleep before Steven could ask what he would like on his pancake.

After finishing eating his pancakes, (and saving the rest of them for Twoie later) he decides to work more on his gem glyph and collects the papers he left on the table yesterday.

In the middle of gathering a bunch of papers, he notices some things, Twoie's shoes were a bit muddy and there were some stray leaves in his hair.

He wonders what Twoie did last night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess which hand belongs to which Twoie.
> 
> Also I'm pretty sure you peeps already have an idea of where this one is going.
> 
> And to answer one question, Don't worry about the journal, it's still there. Twoie just hid it somewhere.
> 
> I appreciate every comment here, I just have no idea how to respond on some of them at times. Thank you for commenting or just thanks for reading this.


	3. Trying to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven learns more about this Twoie.

For the past few weeks or so, Steven's been trying to know Twoie better.

Well, emphasis on _trying_ because this Twoie is a lot different than the ones that came before him.

For starters, he's usually asleep for most of the day. Which isn't really a problem since he has been hanging out with dad this week since the gems haven't come back from their mission, but he wanted to at least know him better.

Twoie rarely leaves the house unless it's night for some reason. He doesn't even show himself to other people that much.

He remembers bringing his dad over to see him and Twoie was hesitating to be near him. It was like he was afraid to be touched, but at the same time he wanted to be close.

Another thing about this Twoie, he usually has a cup of coffee with him. He's gotten used to the sounds of the coffee maker with its whirring on some nights and the pile of mugs in the sink in the morning.

Steven doesn't really get why he and the other Twoies like this stuff, it's so bitter and they don't add any sugar or cream to it either. Was it a Twoie thing? Would the taste improve with age or something?

Steven has caught him writing in the journal a few times, he tried to get closer to him, but Twoie shut the journal before he could see or ask about what he was writing.

He did tell him that he found it shoved at the back of his dresser. That's how much Steven currently knows about it and it's the same journal, so it couldn't be one he had before.

He's trying to know more about him, every time Steven finds himself awake at night he rambles about what he did today or on some days he would ask him to tell a story or play or just hang out.

It didn't seem like it was working at first, Twoie was still writing on the first few days of them together and Steven would just continue to go back to sleep after his attempts.

Then one day while sitting on his bed, playing on his ukulele, he heard him stop and close the journal.

"I haven't played this since..." he was silent, but Steven has gotten used to him doing that.

"Sorry, I spaced out. What were you playing?" Twoie asked.

"Just something I've been working on lately," Steven smiled at him. Maybe he could actually get to know this Twoie more. 

They spent a good part of the afternoon taking turns playing the ukulele.

* * *

Day by day, he gets to know him. On some nights he got him to tell a bit more about his life before he got here. Opening a school, what it was like to own a car, sure he heard other Twoies mention the same things, but it was just nice to be with him.

It was nice to see him be relaxed, Steven can see that he was tired. Who wouldn't really with the dark circles under his eyes. Still it was one of the few rare moments when he saw him smile.

He thought that it was over, that it was just a rough beginning.

After almost a month since Twoie came, he's gotten a lot more distant than before. Steven thought he was starting to open up, but he hasn't been talking to him lately.

And it seems like he's back to just writing in the journal. He always has it on him, Steven has found him writing on the bed, at the table surrounded by cups, and he once accidentally walked in on him writing while in the bathroom late at night. (He apologized to him, and wondered later about why the lights were off if Twoie was inside.)

To add another thing that kept happening more often than it should, Steven was still having nightmares? Dreams? Of running away. He wasn't even sure if it was him in the dreams, it was so different than usual.

And it's almost always the same everytime, he's running away from something, being chased by someone, and it ends with a roar. He doesn't know what this means, sometimes he would even wake up, crying tears that he wasn't trying to make.

He'd see Twoie on some days, hiding his face in the hoodie. He always kept the hood on now, never taking it off even when the sun was practically cooking him alive with how hot that would've felt.

One day while Twoie was asleep, he noticed something poking out his hoodie. A sharp shape of sorts, and looking down saw his gloves be pointier at the end of it.

Steven got too curious at gloves in particular and was about to start pulling the left one off. It got to the fingers, seeing the number on his hand was a weirdly shaped 2 that's dark pink. 

He felt guilty for taking the glove off and was pulling it back when he woke up. His eyes were fully glowing pink and he was staring right at him. Steven was starting to apologize when he stood up and left. As if it never even happened.

Steven wasn't sure if he was fully awake either, but he never seen any of the Twoies eyes fully glow like that before and it was the first time he's ever _seen_ him go out of the house and he waited for him to come back, so he could properly apologize.

But he never came back.

It's been three days, since he was gone. Three days of him continuously having those dreams. The tears stopped, but he was waking up already out of breath.

He just woke up and heard the warp pad being used. Was Twoie back? Were the gems finally back from their mission?

The gems were back! As tired as he felt right now, that didn't stop him from running down the stairs and giving them a big hug.

"I missed you guys!"

"Yeah, we missed you too Ste-man," Amethyst ruffled his hair.

They looked exhausted, even more so than the time they were looking for Malachite. He needed to know though, "Did you finish your mission? You were gone for almost a month."

"Well," Pearl started to talk, "that's just it. We didn't successfully capture it."

"Yeah, it was tough." Amethyst said, "It kept running away to a lot of places too, so that made it harder to catch.

As the gems tell Steven what happened, he felt like it was familar somehow. Was it his dreams? He didn't remember much, but he kinda remembered the gems being in it.

And maybe that's what Twoie's been doing lately, he's been gone longer than usual, but there hasn't been another Twoie randomly appearing, so he must still be here.

"—then just as we surrounded it. It attacks then, it's gone!" Steven only caught the last part of what Amethyst's story.

"Can I join you guys next time? _Please,_ I can help. My shield's probably strong enough to block its attack," Steven even summoned it while explaining, "or I can surround you with my bubble."

Garnet who has been listening to them answers Steven, "You can come Steven. You will be a great help to us."

* * *

In a mountainous area, a beast sniffs around searching for something. It stops to growl in pain, its form getting smaller as its screams turn more human.

The pain ends and the human collapses from exhaustion. Near where he stopped a dark pink bubble floats, filled with objects the human has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering the new tag that's added, can you tell what happens next?


	4. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gems bring Steven along on their mission to capture a rogue corrupted gem.

It's been a while since Steven's last mission with the gems. They haven't had one together since Peridot became a Crystal Gem.

The gems spent most of the day planning something, and it was almost sunset when they called him to join them at the warp.

He expected them to warp to somewhere new, maybe a jungle filled with dense trees or an underwater cave! 

So warping with them to somewhere where they've been before was unexpected to him.

"Why are we at mom's fountain?" Steven asked while they walked through the star-shaped entrance. He sat at the base of the fountain, near one of the statues of his mom.

He hasn't visited this place for this long since Amethyst got her gem cracked. Steven shudders a bit at the memory, he thought she wouldn't be healed that she would be stuck like that forever! And even if he did cry that day, it wouldn't have worked since his spit heals, not his tears.

"—where they said the gem was headed." Amethyst's voice broke through his thoughts.

Steven looked around, Garnet's now surveying the area with Pearl. Amethyst is by his side answering his questions. Hopefully she didn't notice that he didn't hear the first part, "Why would the gem go here?" Steven asked. 

"I dunno, man," Amethyst said while shrugging, "I didn't even know there was one left. Even Pearl and Garnet thought we bubbled all of them."

Steven got up and wanting to find out what they're doing here asked Pearl, "So, what are you guys up to?"

"We're figuring out the best angle to approach this." She looked towards the entrance, "The gem was able to dodge all of our attacks so far, so we're planning on cornering and bubbling it here."

That made Steven a bit conflicted, he understands why, but couldn't they just heal the gem? The fountain was _right there_ and maybe he could befriend another gem.

"Why couldn't we just heal them? I mean, it kinda worked with Centi, didn't it? We don't have to poof them."

Pearl took a few seconds to answer and when she did, tried to not directly look at Steven's pleading eyes, "I'm sorry, Steven. We just don't know if we could trust this gem."

"But Centi—"

"Has been around you enough times that she wouldn't see you as a threat." Pearl interrupted. 

She saw Steven's eyes dropping down and she quickly kneeled down and explained to him, "Steven, we have no idea who this gem is, and its been hostile from the moment we saw it, so for now the safe thing we can do is just bubble them until we can find a way to heal them for good. You understand that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

And as Pearl walked away, Steven stood there with his thoughts, mostly wondering why he was with them on this mission.

Though at some points, he thinks about Twoie. What would he do if he was here? Where was he? Hopefully he wasn't hurt.

He shouldn't be thinking about Twoie, not now. They were on a mission, well it hasn't happened yet, but the gem could be here any minute now!

Still Steven sighs and wonders where Twoie could be.

* * *

After the sun has fully set, the gems decided on splitting up, one chasing the gem towards here while the others stay put.

Garnet decided to be the one to go out, leaving Steven, Amethyst and Pearl to lookout for the gem.

Night has fallen over the fountain, Pearl brought out a flashlight from her gem to give to Steven.

Darkness wouldn't be that much of a problem since the moon looks pretty bright tonight, but he has the flashlight on him, just in case.

Moments pass and Steven plays around with the flashlight with Amethyst, casting shadow puppets on the walls. There's not really much to do when you're just waiting.

It has been _hours_ now, long enough that Steven occasionally tries to stifle a yawn, it's almost tempting to just fall asleep right here on the fountain.

He looks around, Pearl and Amethyst were both keeping watch, the former standing on the walls while the latter being close to the entrance.

Everything seems serene right now, he turns to his side, moonlight shines down at his mom's fountain lighting the statue's endless tears making them sparkle.

If they weren't on a mission, he could've shown this to Two—

Steven catches himself before he could complete his thought. 

He wouldn't enjoy being here, none of them even want to _look_ at mom, but that doesn't make sense! What happens in the future that makes him not like his own mom?

Even his future self keeps secrets from him. Why does—

Roaring disrupts his thoughts. What _was_ that?

Everyone springs into action as the gem enters, Garnet shouts behind it as she forces it in.

The gem looks like a corrupted quartz with longer horns than the other gems he's faced. He doesn't have time to notice its glowing eyes or that the gem's colors are similar to Lion's as the gems begin their attacks.

Amethyst's whip wraps around the quartz and purple flames burst from it. Making the gem yelp.

It uses it's claws to slice the whip and as it turns to Amethyst, Pearl jumps down from the walls preparing to stab the quartz with her spear.

The gem suddenly charges towards Amethyst, leaving Pearl stabbing the ground before her.

Steven runs and puts both him and Amethyst in a bubble; the quartz claws at it. The bubble almost pops from its attacks, Steven was struggling to keep it together, but just before the next swipe of its claws, Garnet pulls the quartz away from them, managing to throw it, hitting one of the walls.

Steven drops the bubble from exhaustion and Amethyst runs towards the gem preparing one last attack.

Pearl and Garnet also close in on the quartz. It's tired, beaten, and as it's searches for an exit, sees the gems rushing towards it.

It roars, louder than the one he heard before. It's so powerful that it cracks the statue, so powerful that Steven can feel it and falls to the ground, and it's powerful enough that—

Steven looks up and sees three gemstones falling.

"Noooooo!" he screamed. The gem stares right at him, almost curiously and proceeds to go towards him.

The gem is closing in on him, he has nowhere to go. The gems have been poofed, the fountain is right there, but he couldn't exactly make a run for it and try to heal it. He doesn't even know if his spit would still work. He spent so much on that bubble.

His heart thumps harder for each step it makes. He doesn't know _what_ the gem would do once it got near him. Its roar made the gems poof! What could he even do? He can't even summon his shield!

Its horns reflect his face, fear very present in his eyes. He can see himself reflected in endless pink as it got closer, glowing pink eyes focused on him.

_"Please,_ don't hurt me," Steven whimpered. He closed his eyes, hoping that the gems could reform or that somehow Twoie would come to save him at the last moment.

He can't feel it moving. Was it gone? Steven opened his eyes, the gem stopped, it seemed... hesitant somehow.

Steven tries to move, but every time he does the gem follows wherever direction he's going to, blocking him.

Steven eyes the fountain behind it. There's a chance what he's going to do won't work... but it's worth trying.

"It's like Centi," he whispers to himself, "it doesn't want to hurt me. It's just scared and confused."

He looks at his left, eyeing the exit. While it moves, he gathered his strength and...

Steven runs.

The gem chases.

He makes a leap for the fountain, the moment he hits the water most of his strength returns and he goes to the other side of the fountain just as the gem jumps in.

He got the gem in! He can hear it splashing around in the fountain. Hopefully his mom's tears work better than his spit.

Steven gets out of the fountain and was about to head to the gems, but...

He covers his ears as a strange howl echoes throughout the area. 

It's worse than the wailing stone and somehow louder, the ground is shaking before him, and some of the water splashes on him as it ripples out.

Faint cracks could be heard whilst this is happening. What exactly was cracking is unknown to Steven as he's on the ground, eyes shut tight, and desperately covering his ears.

As the howls began to slow, he uncovers his ears. They start to sound a bit familiar, a bit too human. 

Steven slowly stood up, using the base of it to help him stand. There seems to be no one in the fountain.

He searches around, wondering where the gem went and sees a glimpse of a spiked tail just behind the pillar.

His thoughts race as he goes around the fountain. Who could they be? What kind of quartz are they? Would mom's tears be enough that they don't go back to that form?

Pink eyes stare right at Steven as _he_ tries to hide.

Steven can only ask—in the midst of all the questions forming, all the things he's feeling—just one question.

"Why did you hide it from me, Twoie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's been a month. A lot has happened. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this, even if it has been a month since I updated this.
> 
> If you want to you could ask a bit more about this Twoie and I'll try to answer.


End file.
